


Joy

by Golden_Asp



Series: Contentment, Joy, and Ecstasy-Ironstrange Trilogy [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, i gave myself cavities writing this, just lots of sweet ironstrange fluff, literal superhero wedding, minor IW spoilers, no joke, post IW, the missing two years from contentment, they still fight, told in scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Engagements: Anthony Edward Stark and Stephen Vincent Strange.A series of moments leading to the engagement of Iron Man and Doctor Strange, from watching The X Files together to dancing through the sky, to Tony fumbling his way through the proposal.  It's not always sunshine and roses for them, but they try to make it through.





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this takes place in the two year gap in [Contentment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766029) but can be read alone if you just want some cavities from the sheer amount of FLUFF in this. I went back and read it again and gagged a little.  
> There is no overarching plot, no big bad guys, no serious drama. These are just moments of their life together.
> 
> Some IW spoilers.

Tony Stark was nervous, which was stupid. Tony Stark didn’t get nervous, especially about a date, if that was really what this was. He tugged at the sleeves of his sport coat. He didn’t know. Yeah, he had kissed a certain wizard doctor that morning and then had spontaneously asked him to dinner but that didn’t mean they were dating.

Hell, Tony had no idea what he was doing. He slammed his head repeatedly against the mirror, groaning.

“Boss, I don’t think that’s healthy,” FRIDAY said.

“If I’m unconscious I can’t make a fool of myself.”

He could’ve sworn FRIDAY snorted. Tony looked at the time and sighed, glancing back up at the mirror. He still had dark circles under his eyes and he looked gaunt. Considering the night before had been the first real night’s sleep he’d gotten in over ten years, it was no wonder he looked like hell.

He heard the familiar sparking of a portal and walked out of the bathroom. Stephen Strange stood in his bedroom, closing the portal. Tony took a moment to just look at him.

He wore a pair of old but well cared for slacks, a dark green shirt that did wonders for Stephen’s eyes, and a black peacoat that Tony was pretty damn sure was actually the Cloak of Levitation. He had a pair of black leather gloves on, covering the scars on his hands. His hair was slicked back, those wayward strands falling over his forehead in a way that made Tony want to brush them back. His goatee was perfectly trimmed, framing those kissable lips.

Tony had a sudden crisis as Stephen looked at him, smiling. Tony didn’t know what to do. Tony wanted to walk forward, wrap his arms around Stephen’s waist and pull him down for a kiss.

He just wasn’t sure it was allowed. He had no idea what they were. It had all seemed easier when he had kissed Stephen that morning, when he had called and asked if Stephen wanted dinner.

Stephen tilted his head, watching Tony watch him. Tony seemed nervous. His eyes traveled around the room, landing on the bedside table. He walked forward, picking up a framed photo. It was from the party the night before, showing Tony asleep with his head in Stephen’s lap.

“Parker left one at the Sanctum,” Stephen said, setting it down and turning back to Tony. His eyes raked over the smaller man, appreciating the well fitted light slacks, matching sport coat, and light blue shirt.

“Did he?” Tony asked, eyes dropping to the photo. He took a deep breath, jumping when Stephen touched his arm.

“What’s bothering you? You’re jumpy,” Stephen said quietly. Tony was tense under his hand.

Tony’s eyes darted from Stephen’s hand to his lips and finally to the floor.

“I want to kiss you,” Tony said quietly. Stephen smiled, cupping his chin and tilting Tony’s head back.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Stephen asked, his thumb tracing over Tony’s jaw.

“I’m not entirely sure what’s allowed and what’s not allowed,” Tony said, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into Stephen’s touch.

“Believe me, Tony, I will tell you if you do something I don’t like. However, I very much enjoyed the kiss this morning, and I would enjoy another.”

It was odd, Stephen thought, how timid Tony was being with him.

“I don’t want to screw this up,” Tony said quietly, “and I don’t even know what this is.” 

Stephen leaned down and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth. Tony sighed, moving his head to slot their lips together properly. Stephen cradled the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Tony moaned, his hands curling into the peacoat.

“Boss, sorry to interrupt, but your reservation is in ten minutes,” FRIDAY’s voice came softly. 

Tony whined when Stephen pulled back. Stephen laughed quietly, kissing Tony again. He couldn’t get enough of the man.

“I do believe you promised me the best Italian this side of the Atlantic,” Stephen said, his thumb still tracing Tony’s cheek.

Tony smiled up at him, and Stephen saw some of those shadows disappear from Tony’s eyes. “So I did,” Tony said. “Think you can make a portal here?” He pointed to the air, and FRIDAY brought up a map. Tony’s finger jabbed at an alley. Stephen looked at it for a moment, visualizing the alley.

“Of course,” Stephen said, pulling his sling ring back on. He quickly made the portal. He noticed Tony tense slightly, then relax and walk through. Stephen followed him and shut the portal. Stephen looked around the dark alley, eyebrow climbing.

“The best Italian is in an alley?” Stephen looked at him. “Are we going to have a _Lady and the Tramp_ moment out here?”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “This way,” he led the way to the end of the alley and around the corner to a door that Stephen would’ve missed if Tony hadn’t shown him. There was no sign, nothing to distinguish it.

“Uh. Like the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Ha! I knew you read Harry Potter, you nerd!” Tony crowed. Stephen slapped his ass, laughing. 

“Maybe I’ve seen the movies,” Stephen shot back.

“Uh huh. I bet you actually have all the books in a place of honor in Hogwarts.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. 

Tony opened the door, holding it for Stephen. Stephen inhaled, the scents of garlic, marinara, and pasta nearly overwhelming him.

“Signore Stark!” a woman said, striding forward. Tony kissed her cheeks, smiling. “You never come around anymore,” the woman said.

“Been busy, Signora Beatrice,” Tony said. He gestured at Stephen. “This is Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Beatrice smiled, leaning forward kissing Stephen’s cheeks. “Buona sera, Dottore. Welcome to our restaurant.”

Stephen glanced around as she led them to a back table. There were a few other people eating, mostly couples. The atmosphere was cozy, quiet and warm.

“Here we are, Signore, Dottore. Your usual wine, Signore Stark?”

“Yes, please,” Tony said, pulling his sport coat off and hanging it off the back of the chair. Stephen took his coat off and sat down, keeping his gloves on for now. 

Tony smiled slightly at him, thanking the waitress for the wine. He ordered for both of them, Stephen rolling his eyes at the presumptuousness of him.

Tony ran his finger around the rim of his wineglass, looking into the deep red liquid. “Last night…I haven’t slept that well in years. Thank you.”

Stephen sipped his wine, humming in pleasure. It was very good wine. “I know what it is like to have nightmares,” Stephen said. “I have died countless times, but nothing compared to those futures on Titan.”

Tony flinched slightly, fingers tightening around the stem of his wineglass.

“I don’t say this to try to play a ‘who has the worst nightmares’ game,” Stephen said, covering Tony’s hand with his own. “But to let you know that I understand, that if you need to speak to me, or just be near someone, I’ll be there.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh quietly, turning his hand to lace their fingers together. He looked at their hands. He went quiet, watching the candlelight flicker over Stephen’s gloved hands. He thought about Titan, thumb running over the seams of the gloves.

“From douchebag to Tony in about a day. Must be a record,” Tony said softly.

Stephen’s lips twisted in a wry smile. “After watching you in fourteen million futures, I may have gotten a bit familiar.”

“I like it,” Tony said. People never got very close to him. Part of it was his fault, he knew, but he had been nearly killed by those he trusted too many times to count.

“If you’re going to try to kill me one day, make it stick, yeah?” Tony blurted suddenly. Stephen looked at him, eyes widening.

“Tony, while I’m sure you’ll annoy the ever living fuck out of me quite often, nothing you could do could make me want to kill you.”

Tony shook his head, hand twitching under Stephen’s. “You say that now, but—”

Stephen put his finger over Tony’s lips. “Stop. Tony, I’m as interested as you in pursuing this thing between us.”

“I’m bad at relationships,” Tony warned, lips moving around Stephen’s finger.

“I’m sure we can trade horror stories about our relationships,” Stephen said, lips twitching in a smile. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Tony’s lips. “But we can try. We deserve that, don’t we? After everything?”

Tony smiled, pressing a kiss against Stephen’s knuckles. “Yeah, I think we do.”

:::

They took it slow. Tony slowly started to believe that maybe Stephen wouldn’t leave him, and Stephen Strange became a fixture in Tony Stark’s life.

The first time Rhodey walked in and saw the two of them curled on the couch, watching _The X Files_ and eating popcorn, he just stood there and watched them. He couldn’t remember the last time Tony had looked so utterly relaxed, reclined against Stephen Strange’s chest, barefoot and wearing what Rhodey was pretty certain was one of the good doctor’s shirts.

“Oh my god, check out that cell phone,” Tony laughed, chucking a piece of popcorn at the screen. “Damn thing is a dinosaur.”

“This show did come out in the nineties,” Stephen pointed out, stealing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Tony’s lap.

“I think we should bring back shoulder pads,” Tony said, watching Dana Scully on the screen.

Stephen snorted. “Please no.”

Rhodey cleared his throat and the two men looked up.

“Rhodey bear!” Tony said, grinning up at him. “How you doing, buddy?”

Rhodey snorted, walking deeper into the room. His leg braces whirred nearly silently as he walked. He stole a handful of popcorn and dropped onto the couch, lifting Stephen’s feet into his lap. The smile Tony gave him was blinding.

“Which season are we on?” Rhodey asked.

“Four,” Tony and Stephen said together.

Rhodey smiled at them, watching the way Stephen would occasionally drop a kiss onto Tony’s hair as they ate popcorn, how Tony would turn his head, seeking Stephen’s mouth. Rhodey never thought he would see Tony so utterly relaxed and content, especially after the fallout after Thanos. 

They looked good together, happy. He thought about the smile Tony had given him when he sat down. Tony had looked so utterly happy that Rhodey had accepted the fact that he was lounging with the Sorcerer Supreme and watching _The X Files_ of all things that Rhodey wondered if Tony was afraid that he wouldn’t accept it, wouldn’t accept them.

Well, Tony was Rhodey’s best friend, and he could accept whoever Tony decided to be with (most of the time, anyway.)

Rhodey patted Tony’s calf, grinning as Mulder tried to give Scully directions in the episode.

He was happy for them, beyond happy for them.

:::

Stephen sat in the bathroom with his head in his hands, a can of shaving cream on the counter and a razor on the floor. Blood dripped steadily from his cheek. He had been an idiot to try to shave without magic, but even after all this time without the full use of his hands sometimes he still wanted to _try_.

Tony breezed into the bathroom, sliding to stop at the sight of Stephen sitting on the toilet.

“Stephen?” Tony asked quietly.

Stephen grunted, hands balled into fists.

Tony picked up the razor and grabbed a washcloth. He wiped the blood drops off the floor and picked up the shaving cream. He tilted Stephen’s head back, gently covering his jaw and chin.

“What are you doing?” Stephen asked, eyeing him warily.

“Helping,” Tony said. He paused, the razor in hand. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

Stephen watched him, both silent. They had been slowly opening up to each other, but Stephen could still be touchy about his hands. Tony didn’t push. He had his own scars. His were easier to hide beneath clothing.

“No, I would…appreciate it,” Stephen said. “Especially if we want to make our reservation.”

They had a monthly standing reservation at the small Italian restaurant Tony had taken him to months earlier.

Tony smiled, something in his chest loosening at Stephen’s trust. He took the razor and gently dragged it over Stephen’s cheek. Stephen’s eyes slipped closed at Tony’s gentle touch. Tony’s smile widened, and he finished Stephen’s face in silence.

“There,” he said, wiping away the left over shaving cream with a warm towel. He ran his thumb over Stephen’s goatee, grazing his lips. Stephen kissed his thumb, their eyes meeting.

“Thank you,” Stephen said. Tony smiled, leaning down and exchanging his thumb for his lips.

“Anytime.”

:::

Tony whimpered, curling in on himself. His chest hurt, his heart pounded, and he couldn’t breathe. He clutched at his chest, struggling with his shirt. He closed his eyes, biting back a cry.

He wasn’t even sure what had set him off. One moment he had been fine, the next, his chest was constricting and he was shoving through a meeting, past a startled Pepper, to the bathroom.

He didn’t know how long he had been here, huddled on the cold tile floor with the fluorescent lights buzzing angrily at him.

There was a gentle knock on the door. “Tony, it’s me,” Stephen’s voice came softly through the door. Tony jerked in surprise. Stephen had been in Kamar-Taj for a week, and Tony had barely slept with the other man gone. He hadn’t realized how much he had come to depend on Stephen’s steady presence at his side to get through the day.

It hadn’t helped that Rogers and Barnes were in the compound at the same time. They got along well enough, though Tony would never trust Steve Rogers again, and he and Barnes would never be friends. Too much had happened between the three of them, even after working together to defeat Thanos.

Tony whined when he felt something drape over his shoulders. The Cloak wiped the tears from his face.

“How?” Tony whispered.

“Pepper called me,” Stephen said, sitting next to Tony on the floor. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Tony gasped. “One second I was fine, then the next…” 

“Breathe, Tony, with me. In, and out,” Stephen said, “and in, and out. Good. Keep going. Can I touch you?”

Tony nodded, and Stephen’s hands settled on his shoulders. “I’m here. Wong can handle Kamar-Taj. Let’s go home. We need to start the next season of _Doctor Who_.”

Tony loved that about Stephen. He didn’t push when he had a panic attack. He didn’t try to fix Tony, to make him better. He just let him know that he was there. Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist and rested his forehead against his chest. Stephen tightened his arms around Tony, nuzzling his hair.

“Pepper is taking care of the meeting. Let’s go home,” Stephen said.

Tony breathed in the familiar scent of Stephen, spice and tea and old parchment.

“I am home.”

:::

Tony hadn’t come out and told Peter that he and Stephen Strange were a thing. He wasn’t entirely sure how to approach it. His time with Stephen was precious.

Peter liked that Dr. Strange was spending more time at the compound. He had been amazingly helpful with Peter’s anatomy class. He kind of figured that something was going on between Mr. Stark and the doctor, but he loved seeing Mr. Stark happy. No one deserved it more.

As his graduation date approached, he invited both Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange to his Aunt May’s for a little graduation party. Little being the keyword. It was just him and Aunt May. He had hung out with Ned and MJ earlier in the day.

To his surprise, both men agreed. They portaled into his bedroom. Tony had gotten over his distaste of portals, at least ones formed by Stephen, and he never pushed Stephen to get into a car.

“Aunt May, they’re here!” Peter yelled, nearly falling off his bed in excitement.

“Calm down, kid. Not like you’ve never seen a portal before,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, not in my _bedroom_ ,” Peter points out.

“Good. You don’t need portals in your bedroom,” Stephen said, closing the portal and stowing the sling ring away.

“Aw, no Cloakie?” Peter asked.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I cannot believe you’ve given an ancient relic a pet name.”

“Hey, Cloakie likes it!” Peter said, leading the two men out to the living room.

Tony snorted, walking to May and kissing her cheek. 

“Aunt May, this is the doctor wizard, Doctor Strange!” Peter said, stealing a carrot from the plate. May slapped his hand away and smiled at Stephen.

“Pleasure to meet you finally, Doctor Strange. Peter talks about you nearly as often as he talks about Tony.”

“Stephen, please, and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Thank you for watching out for Peter.”

“Hey, I can watch out for myself. Most of the time.”

Tony laughed. “You’re getting better. Some of the time.”

Peter stuck his tongue out and barely managed to avoid another swat from May. 

“We had Uber Eats deliver,” Peter said, pulling out the food and setting it out on the table. 

“If I was cooking it would be Kraft mac and cheese,” May admitted.

“Which would be more than adequate,” Tony said. He personally loved mac and cheese. 

“Not for Peter’s graduation,” May said, smiling at her nephew. Peter grinned at her, pouring drinks for everyone.

They sat down at the small table, talking about Peter’s college prospects. Stephen sighed slightly at the steak before him. While it looked very good, he was going to have a hell of a time cutting it. He reached for his knife, clenching his fist slightly to try to stem the shaking.

Tony was chatting with May, cutting his steak up but not eating it. Without a thought, he switched plates with Stephen, never once stopping the conversation. May and Peter briefly looked horrified as the realization settled over them.

“Aw man, Doctor Strange, I’m sorry,” Peter said, feeling awful.

Stephen waved his hand. “It’s not a big deal, Peter. I could’ve done it, but we’d be here all damn night. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony smiled at him, whiskey eyes soft. 

“Not a problem,” Tony said, turning back to his own dinner. His hand rested on Stephen’s thigh the rest of the night. May watched them, smiling slightly.

Later that night, long after Tony had helped with the dishes and Stephen had used a portal to take out the trash, the four of them gathered around the television to watch a movie. Peter found his eyes drawn to the way Tony and Stephen were pressed together, Stephen drawing runes on Tony’s thigh.

“Here,” Tony said, tossing Peter an envelope at the end of the night. Peter caught it, frowning at him. “Happy graduation and all that crap.”

Peter opened it, his mouth falling open. “Is this for real?”

“Yeah, full ride to MIT. Chemical Engineering or something like that. Don’t worry, I didn’t even pull any strings, although my letter of recommendation _might_ have helped a bit.”

Peter threw his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony pulled him close, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, definitely not crying at all.

Stephen leaned against the wall, smiling slightly. Tony pulled away, looking at Peter. Tony realized with a start that Peter was taller than him. When had that happened?

“Now, this doesn’t mean you have free rein to do whatever you want. Karen is still watching.”

“Of course, sir,” Peter said, grinning widely.

Tony smiled at him and hugged May goodbye. He was getting better about showing people he cared about that he cared about them. Stephen had been good for that. Together, they stepped through the portal, waving back at May and Peter.

May hugged Peter after the two men were gone. She smiled at him. “You didn’t tell me they were in love.”

“What? Ew,” Peter said. May rolled her eyes.

“Wait, they’re in love?” Peter asked a bit later, a wondering expression crossing his face. Everything made so much more sense now.

May laughed

:::

Tony sat across from Pepper, idly playing with his phone. Stephen was in Kamar-Taj again, and Tony was spinning his wheels. He was getting better about sleeping away from Stephen, but he didn’t like it.

Pepper watched him. It had been nearly three years since Thanos had been defeated, nearly a year since she had found Tony curled up on the couch with his head in Stephen Strange’s lap. She had watched as Tony slowly seemed to come back to himself. He looked healthier than he had in years and he was slowly gaining back the weight he had lost from the sheer stress he had been under.

She needed to send Stephen a gift basket of some kind. She knew how difficult Tony Stark could be. She still loved him, but they were better off as friends. They had both agreed on it, and the news outlets had obsessed over it until something more interesting had come along.

“How’s Stephen?” she asked, shutting her computer down. She watched the smile that crossed Tony’s face, the way his eyes softened at Stephen’s name.

“Good, very good,” Tony said. She grinned at him.

“What?” Tony asked, lowering his glasses just enough to look at her over the rim.

“You love him,” Pepper said.

Tony turned bright red, stuttering out incoherent words. Pepper reached across her desk and covered his hand.

“Tony?”

Tony looked at her. How could he discuss Stephen with the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with? The woman he had discussed a child with before Stephen Strange had opened a portal into his life?

Whatever he saw on Pepper’s face eased his fears. He rubbed at his face with his free hand.

“You do love him,” Pepper said delightedly. 

“I…shit,” Tony said.

Pepper laughed quietly. She knew how hard it was for Tony to admit to love. “Have you told him?”

Tony shook his head, eyes wide. The realization that he did love Stephen hit him like Steve Rogers punching him in the face.

“Tell him, Tony,” Pepper said quietly. 

Tony looked at her. “Are you mad?”

Pepper smiled sadly at him. “Tony, you’re healthier than you’ve been in years. Rhodey has told me that you smile more, and that’s all because of Stephen. No, I’m not mad. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that person for you, but I am beyond glad that you found him, and that he found you. Don’t fuck it up.”

Tony barked out a laugh, pulling Pepper into a tight hug. “Thanks, Pep,” he whispered into her hair.

She hugged him back. “I better be invited to the wedding.”

Tony laughed, eyes focused on the distance.

:::

They were back at the compound, playing a board game with Peter and Rhodey. Peter dug through his backpack, pulling out a bunch of Ring Pops.

“Really? Are you twelve?” Stephen asked dryly as Tony’s eyes lit up and he grabbed one, cramming it on his fingers and sucking enthusiastically. 

Tony rolled his eyes, sticking his now bright blue tongue out.

Stephen laughed, grabbing Tony’s hand and licking the ring. Tony grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Stephen.

“You two are gross,” Rhodey said, rolling the dice. There was a smile on his face though. He was thrilled that Tony was so disgustingly happy.

“You want one, Doctor Strange?” Peter asked, offering one to Stephen.

Stephen smiled and shook his head, his lips tinged blue from Tony’s ring. “No thank you.”

“You just want to steal mine,” Tony said petulantly, sucking on the ring again.

“You got me,” Stephen leered at him. Tony stuck his tongue out again, yelping when Stephen grabbed his hand and bit a chunk of the ring pop off.

“Hey!”

Peter rolled his eyes, taking the dice from Rhodey. 

Tony took the unopen Ring Pop and opened it, grabbing Stephen’s hand and slipping the oversize ring onto his finger. His thumbs traced Stephen’s scars, focused on the ring on his finger.

Stephen looked down at the Ring Pop, breath catching in his throat. Tony had put it on the ring finger of his left hand. Stephen’s hands shook in Tony’s grip. Neither man seemed aware of the stunned silence from Rhodey and Peter.

Tony looked up, their eyes meeting. The silence grew heavy between them, waiting for something.

Tony lifted Stephen’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, then sucked on the ring. The tension broke, and they turned back to the game.

Later, after Rhodey had wiped the floor with them at the game, Stephen stood on the balcony, thumb tracing the now empty ring pop. He pulled the toy ring off, moving his fingers.

“You okay?” Tony asked, leaning next to him.

“If I wear rings for long periods of time it can make my hands hurt more,” Stephen said apologetically. 

“Tell me next time,” Tony said, taking the ring from Stephen. He filed that information away, pulling Stephen down for a kiss.

:::

Tony stood in his lab, staring at the last remnants of his first Iron Man suit. He ran his fingers over the pitted metal. He didn’t have much of it left, having used the parts for his other suits as the years passed.

They were coming up on the three year anniversary of Thanos’ defeat, one year since the party where he had fallen asleep with his head in Stephen’s lap. He already made reservations for the Italian restaurant.

He couldn’t get that night with the ring pop out of his head, sliding the ring onto Stephen’s finger. It had felt so utterly _right_.

He shook his head and brought his attention back to the gauntlet before him. He wasn’t a fan of gauntlets anymore. Go figure. He smiled, and started taking it apart.

“FRIDAY, let me know if Stephen shows up. This is a surprise for him.”

“Sure thing, boss. And may I say, about freaking time.”

Tony snorted, lips curled in a smile.

:::

The party was in full swing, everyone enjoying themselves. Wanda and Vision announced their engagement to a round of applause, and Tony cleared the dance floor for them. Quill challenged Thor to a dance off, and everyone was left speechless when Loki stepped in for his brother and demolished the dance floor with some very provocative dance moves that had them all standing there with their mouths hanging open.

“Didn’t see that one coming,” Tony said later. He was on the balcony with Stephen, music drifting in.

Stephen snorted. “Thor knew. Did you see the look on his face?”

“Did you see the look on Quill’s?” Tony said, turning to look at Stephen.

Stephen laughed quietly, stepping closer to Tony. He brushed his knuckles over Tony’s cheek, taking in the sparse gray hairs sprinkled in Tony’s goatee. Tony turned his head and kissed Stephen’s hand, eyes locked with Stephen’s. 

“One year,” Tony said.

“I know,” Stephen said. One year since he had chased Tony’s headache away and the man had fallen asleep in his lap.

Tony smiled at him, pulling Stephen down for a deep kiss. Tony hummed, slipping his tongue into Stephen’s mouth. He had plans, but he wanted to wait until they were alone.

The music changed, a slow beat wafting over them. Stephen held his hand out. “Dance with me.”

Tony smiled, resting his hand in Stephen’s. Stephen pulled him close and Tony rested his head on Stephen’s chest. He wrinkled his nose when the Cloak settled over Stephen’s shoulders.

He suddenly grinned up at Stephen. “Put your feet on mine.”

“What am I, four?” Stephen asked.

“Trust me, okay?”

Stephen shrugged and stood on Tony’s feet. Tony twisted his watch, and Stephen let out a quiet laugh when the nanotechnology embraced Tony’s feet in his armor’s boots. The repulsors lifted off and Stephen grabbed Tony’s shoulders with a laugh.

Tony grinned at him, the Cloak of Levitation taking most of Stephen’s weight. The two men spun lazily through the air, the rest of the world falling away.

The music changed as they drifted through the air, the strains of ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ lifting around them.

Tony hummed quietly, hands on Stephen’s waist as the Cloak steered them through the air, Tony’s repulsors droning quietly.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” Tony sang quietly.

“I didn’t know you liked Sinatra,” Stephen said, smiling down at Tony. Tony flashed him a smile.

“He’s no Black Sabbath, but I like him occasionally. Especially this song.” He picked up the song again. “Fill my life with song, and let me sing forever more…”

Stephen cupped Tony’s face, looking down at him as the breeze danced around him. “You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”

Tony’s cheeks flushed, eyes darkening at Stephen’s voice.

“In other words, please be true,” Tony sang back, voice trembling. “In other words…I love you.” He spoke the last words, staring straight into Stephen’s eyes. “I love you,” he said again.

“Good,” Stephen said, dipping his head and kissing him. “I love you,” he whispered against Tony’s lips. Tony laughed, arms tightening around Stephen’s body. They dipped wildly through the air, half yelling and laughing as the Cloak tried to keep them steady.

“Maybe pay attention to the repulsors?” Stephen asked, clinging to Tony’s arms.

Tony grinned at him, kissing him hard and biting at Stephen’s lips. Stephen looked beautiful framed by the stars and full moon, low and heavy in the sky.

Tony powered the repulsors, Stephen’s arms around his neck. He lifted them to his bedroom balcony, cutting the power to his boots. Stephen kissed him hard, pushing Tony back into the room. 

They hit the bed, a tangle of limbs and a press of bodies, clothes flying off, fingers exploring each other’s bodies and scars. They took their time, reveling in each other, words of love echoing through the room. 

The next morning, they woke up to a framed picture of them dancing in midair, silhouetted by the moon, on the kitchen table.

:::

Tony Stark was nervous. Really, _really_ , nervous. He glanced into his wine, taking a deep breath. They were at what had become their table at the little Italian restaurant, exactly one year after the first time they had eaten there.

Stephen was talking about something, Tony didn’t know. He was having trouble focusing, his eyes drawn back to Stephen’s lips.

“Stephen,” Tony started, fingers brushing the velvet box in his jacket pocket.

Stephen tilted his head, smiling at him. “Yes, Tony?” 

“I uh…shit!” Tony cursed, reaching for the box. Stephen frowned. Tony’s hands were shaking nearly as much as his own did on a bad day. Tony swore again as the velvet box tumbled from his hands. He bent over to pick it up.

Stephen covered his hand, watching him with interest. “Tony, deep breath. Talk to me.”

Tony laughed, rubbing his face and looking at the box in his lap. “I had this all planned out, ya know? A speech and everything and I can’t even do this right.”

“Tony, I have no idea what you’re on about.”

Tony snorted. “Don’t you?” he asked, his voice almost sad. “You’ve seen this future, haven’t you?”

Stephen sat back, watching Tony. Tony looked sad and miserable for some reason, and Stephen wanted the laughter back from the night before.

“Actually, I never looked this far ahead. I was only looking for the key to defeat Thanos, not spending time on what happened after. Once I saw that _you_ had to live, I only looked far enough to see that we won. That you won. I never saw this. I fell in love with you probably by the six hundredth future. By the time I hit that last one…you had become the single most important person in my life. I didn’t care what happened after Thanos, I just saw that you lived, that you _won_ …that was what I cared about. You deserve so much happiness, love.”

Tony stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly. They never really discussed what had happened on Titan, and hearing those words from Stephen’s mouth made Tony’s heart stutter.

“Well fuck. I can’t compete against that,” Tony muttered, lips curling in a smile. He slid the box across the table. “Stephen, I love you. Marry me?”

Stephen’s eyes flew to Tony’s face, then back down to the box. Tony opened the box and Stephen looked. There was a simple polished ring in Iron Man red and gold. Next to it was a cuff bracelet, made of the same metal. There was also a thin gold chain.

“I made it from my first Iron Man suit. You…ah, you said that rings can hurt, so I figured maybe the bracelet, and you could wear the ring on the necklace. Only if you want, of course. Oh god, you’re probably going to say no so it doesn’t matter anyway and—”

“Tony,” Stephen said softly, tracing the metal with his finger. His eyes widened as blue light flared briefly from the bracelet.

“Arc reactor. A small one, I promise. It’s also from the first one.”

“Your heart,” Stephen whispered.

“I…what?”

“You’re giving me your heart,” Stephen said, lifting his eyes to meet Tony’s. Tony was pretty sure he had never been so flustered in his entire life. 

He could almost hear Pepper’s voice in his head. _Don’t fuck it up._

“I gave you my heart the moment you died for me,” Tony said. “Marry me, Stephen Strange.”

Stephen smiled. Tony still seemed nervous, fingers tapping the table while he waited for Stephen’s answer.

“Yes,” Stephen said simply. Tony laughed in relief. Stephen watched as Tony slipped the bracelet over his left wrist. It flared with light, dancing along the metal as Stephen touched it. 

It was so like Tony to create a ring and bracelet. He loved that Tony had created them just for him, had made both items because he knew that rings could be troublesome for Stephen’s hands. The fact that Tony had built them himself, from the very suit that had saved his life and the thing that had kept him alive…Stephen was speechless.

Tony’s hands were still shaking as he put the ring on a chain and walked around the table. Stephen bowed his head as Tony clasped the chain around his neck. He felt Tony’s lips brush his neck, and he pulled the smaller man into his lap, kissing him hard.

Tony laughed into the kiss, elated, full of joy.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find out about the engagement, Tony and Stephen get hitched. More fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so this got longer than I anticipated. It was supposed to be just a short 'missing scenes' things from contentment and suddenly it's like, a lot of words of sheer, tooth rotting fluff. But hey, they deserve the fluff and happiness and joy. I have less happy plans for them in the future.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the fluff and wedding that I _might_ have gone a wee bit overboard with.
> 
> not beta-ed.

They sat on the couch, curled together. Stephen ran his fingers over the bracelet, his chin resting against Tony’s head. Tony traced Stephen’s scars with his fingers, eyes half closed.

Holy shit he was engaged to a wizard.

“May I make a ring for you?” Stephen asked, goatee tickling Tony’s temple. 

Tony grinned. “Want to stake your claim?”

“Yes. I want people to look at the ring on your finger and know you belong to me,” Stephen said instantly.

Tony smiled, turning his head to capture Stephen’s lips. “I look forward to it.”

:::

They decided to keep it quiet. They didn’t do a press release, or an interview. They simply had it put in the announcements section of one of the local papers.

_Engagements: Anthony Edward Stark and Stephen Vincent Strange._

That was it. It was still so new, so wonderful, that they waited a week or two to tell anyone but the bots.

:::

The night before the announcement ran in the paper, Pepper walked into Tony’s lab, flashing a smile at Stephen hovering cross legged above the floor. Stephen smiled at her, waving a hand.

“He’s engrossed in something.”

“Of course he is,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes. She caught the glint of metal on Stephen’s wrist and walked forward. Stephen put his legs down, standing up. Pepper took his wrist, smiling wryly.

“He finally got off his ass and asked, huh?”

“He did,” Stephen said quietly. He half wondered if Pepper would be angry. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled up at him.

“Good. About fucking time.”

Stephen laughed quietly. Pepper hugged him quickly.

“Thank you for saving him,” she whispered in his ear. “Congratulations to you both.” 

“Hey, Pepper,” Tony said, walking in from one of the back rooms.

Pepper smiled and hugged him. Tony hugged her hard in return, the two standing there, thinking of lost time and lost love.

“Take care of him, you hear?” she said to Stephen, stepping back from Tony.

Stephen smiled wryly. “As much as he lets me.”

“Well, we’re all doomed then,” Pepper said.

“Hey! Don’t team up against me. You’re supposed to be on my side, mister,” Tony said, poking Stephen’s chest.

“Doctor,” Stephen said, smirking.

Pepper laughed, shaking her head. “God, you two are made for each other. I’ll start getting a press statement in the works. It could get ugly. I’ll let it be known that you both have my complete support. It won’t stop all the hate. Assholes are still homophobic and people seem to like having something to bitch about.”

“Pepper, easy,” Tony said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I have complete faith in you. We’ll take whatever comes. We defeated Thanos. We can handle a few unruly press.”

“I hope,” Stephen added dryly.

“Hush,” Tony said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “If you say so. And you, Doctor Strange, you can’t open a portal and kick those unruly press to another dimension.”

Stephen gave her a wide eyed innocent look. “Ms. Potts, I would _never_ do such a thing.”

Tony coughed into his hand. It sounded suspiciously like “bullshit.” The Cloak slapped Tony’s ass, making him laugh.

Pepper shook her head. “Again, congratulations to you both. Let me know when you want to do an interview because you’re going to have to do one.” She hugged them both one more time and walked back out the door.

Tony smiled. It was a little wistful, Stephen thought. He understood. He kissed Tony’s forehead, smiling as the other man’s arms went around his waist.

“I’d like to tell Christine before the papers run it,” Stephen said, running his hand down Tony’s spine.

“M’kay,” Tony said, eyes closed.

Pepper knew. She supported them. Tony tilted his head back, eyes still closed. Stephen kissed him, lips curling in a smile.

:::

Christine Palmer sat on her couch, sore and tired from a long day at the ER. She cursed when her phone rang, even though recognized the ringtone. Magic Man.

“Stephen Strange, if you’re dying again I’m not putting you back together this time,” she said when she answered it.

Stephen’s laughter surprised her. She couldn’t remember hearing him laugh like that; carefree and actually happy.

“I’m not dying, I promise,” he said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

“It’s nearly one in the morning, Strange. Why are you calling me?” Christine asked tiredly.

“I’m engaged,” Stephen said.

Christine sat up, the phone pressed against her ear.

“Engaged?”

“Yes, to be married.”

“That’s generally what I take ‘engaged’ to mean,” she said. She reclined against the couch, listening to Stephen chuckle again.

“Do I know them?” she asked. She couldn’t help but smile at the warm tone in Stephen’s voice.

“I don’t think you’ve ever met, but I know you’ve heard of him.”

Christine’s eyebrow arched. “Him, huh?” She had known that Stephen had been bisexual in medical school, though as he had gotten older he hardly showed sexual interest in anyone. She figured that he was only interested in her because she was the one person who didn’t take his shit.

“Yes, him,” Stephen’s voice was warm and happy. It made Christine smile.

“Well, are you going to tell me this mystery man’s name or keep me in suspense?”

Stephen hummed. “I could make a portal and bring him through to meet you. Now.”

Christine looked around her loft. It was a mess, but she had just finished a long shift at the hospital. Once, the thought of magic had truly bothered her, and it was only her affection for Stephen that let her deal with it. But after watching half the hospital staff and patients vanish into ash and dust a few years earlier…well, magic was downright normal.

“Sure,” she said. “I look forward to it.”

“We’ll be there in a few,” Stephen said. “Thank you, Christine.”

“Don’t go turning into a sap. I’ll think you had a personality switch,” she said.

Stephen hung up, laughter ringing in her ear.

She looked up as a portal opened and Stephen stepped through. He was wearing a Black Sabbath shirt that was a bit tight but showed off his chest nicely and a pair of worn jeans. He flashed her a smile and turned back to the portal, reaching through and taking someone’s hand.

Her mouth fell open when Tony Stark stepped into her loft. He looked around with interest, ignoring Stephen as the taller man shut the portal.

“You’re engaged to _Tony Stark_?” she said.

“Yes,” Stephen said, laughing at the look of shock on Christine’s face.

Tony held his hand out to her and she took it slowly, eyes wide. This had to be more shocking than seeing that damn Cloak move by itself. Tony smiled and shook her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Tony said, kissing her knuckles.

“And you,” she squeaked. Tony fucking Stark was in her house.

She gestured to the couch, curling back up on it. Stephen sat on the other end and Tony immediately curled against him like a cat. She watched, amazed at how natural their interactions seemed.

“So, yes. We’re engaged,” Stephen said, shifting slightly as Tony moved against him.

“Wow.”

“Don’t fall over yourself congratulating us,” Tony said with a smirk.

She shot him a dirty look. “I’m sure you’ve congratulated yourself plenty on your own.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Oh, I like you. No wonder you and Stephen were a thing.”

“She was the only one who was pretty enough for me,” Stephen said, eyes dancing with laughter as he met Christine’s gaze.

“Are you saying I’m not pretty?” Tony asked in mock offense.

“Oh my God, how do your egos fit in the same room together?” Christine said, laughing.

Stephen smiled, dropping his nose to Tony’s hair. Tony sighed, snuggling closer to him. 

“Our egos fit surprisingly well together,” Stephen said honestly, fingers tracing Tony’s spine. 

Christine’s gaze was caught by the metal bracelet on Stephen’s wrist. She frowned slightly, leaning forward. Stephen extended his hand to her.

“Rings hurt,” he said simply as she took his wrist, “so Tony made me this.”

She ran her fingers over the warm metal, smiling slightly. She released Stephen’s hand and he immediately went back to petting Tony. Tony hummed happily, tucked against Stephen’s side.

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen anything in the news yet,” Christine said.

“The announcement is running tomorrow,” Tony said. “Steph wanted to tell you before it ran. Pepper is preparing for media fallout. I don’t really care what the rest of the world thinks. They can fuck off.”

Stephen pressed a kiss against Tony’s temple. 

“You keep that up I’m gonna fall asleep,” Tony mumbled.

“That’s fine. You need sleep,” Stephen said quietly.

“I’ve been sleeping better,” Tony said defensively.

Christine smiled at them. They seemed so relaxed and at ease.

“I’m happy for you both,” she said.

Stephen smiled at her. “Thank you. I ah…I hope you’ll be in the wedding?” he asked quietly. “I don’t have many people I’d want to stand at my side that day, but you are one, Christine.”

Christine smiled. “I’d be honored, Stephen. Just let me know the date.”

“When we know, you’ll know,” Tony said. Stephen felt Tony relax against him, breathing evening out. Stephen smiled, carding shaking fingers through Tony’s hair.

He and Christine talked well into the morning, Tony sleeping against his chest.

:::

May opened the newspaper, sipping her coffee as she read the news. Mostly she skipped the heavy stories, heading for the few feel good pieces and the comics.

She looked up as Peter stumbled out of his bedroom, shoving his feet into his tennis shoes and dropping bread into the toaster.

“Morning, Aunt May,” he said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“Good morning, Peter,” she said, eyes falling to the announcement section of the paper. She wasn’t really paying attention. A few births, a few engagements. Wait.

Her eyes locked on the last engagement announcement.

_Anthony Edward Stark and Stephen Vincent Strange._

She smiled, glancing up at Peter as he crammed his toast in his mouth.

“Make sure you tell Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange congratulations,” she said.

“For what?” Peter asked, swallowing his toast.

May pushed the paper across the table, tapping the engagement announcement. 

Peter would deny the very excited squeal he let out for as long as he lived.

:::

When Happy Hogan found out Tony Stark was marrying someone who was distinctly _not_ Pepper Potts, he was conflicted. He had known they had called off their engagement, of course, but his romantic heart had hoped they would come back together.

He went to see Pepper, and was surprised when she seemed genuinely pleased for Tony.

“Stephen’s a good man, Hap,” she said. “He…understands Tony in a way I couldn’t.”

“But, you two were going to get married.” It was a childish argument, he knew, but he had carried that damn ring around a long time.

“We were, but things change. I am delighted for them, Happy. You’ve been with me in Malibu, so you haven’t seen Tony lately. He’s healthier than he’s been in a long time. He and Stephen are coming for dinner tonight. Join us and meet Stephen. Decide for yourself but I think you’ll actually like him,” Pepper said with a smile.

As usual, Pepper Potts was right.

:::

Tony sat on the couch, half watching the news blow up about his engagement. He snorted, turning the tv off. “Damn vultures,” he muttered, rubbing at his face.

“Tony, buddy, you get engaged and you don’t tell me?” Rhodey said, walking in.

Tony looked up, grinning and shrugging. “Hey there, honeybear. Yeah, I’m engaged. To Harry Potter.”

Rhodey sat down. “How long?”

“A couple of weeks,” Tony said. “Right after the last party. We just…wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit.”

Rhodey nodded. He grinned and punched Tony in the shoulder. “Congrats, man. You two are disgusting together. You deserve it.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Rhodey started grilling him for details, and Tony sighed dramatically and told him.

“You just love celebrity gossip,” Tony said when he finished.

“Nah, just you embarrassing yourself. I’ve never seen you blush so much in my life,” Rhodey said. “Even that time you were caught in flagrante with that reporter and his —”

“Oh my god, you swore you’d never bring that up again!” Tony said. 

“I don’t even want to know, do I?” Stephen asked, walking in through a portal.

“No,” Tony said, “because I try to forget it happened. I was very drunk. And on day…four of a drug induced high? Day five? I was six kinds of fucked up.”

“Well, I’m here to remind you of past transgressions,” Rhodey said, grinning.

Stephen’s eyes lit up as he sat next to Tony. “Oh, do tell.”

“No!” Tony said, lunging across the couch to cover Rhodey’s mouth. Rhodey and Stephen laughed. “You both suck.”

Stephen pulled Tony close. “Wong sends his congratulations and told me to tell you that if you distract me from my job as Sorcerer Supreme, he’s going to kick you through so many dimensions I won’t be able to find you.”

“Jeez, he needs to lighten up,” Tony mumbled, laughing as Stephen ran his goatee over Tony’s cheek.

Rhodey watched them, happy for them both.

Tony seemed to remember Rhodey was there. “Hey, you’ll be my best man, right?”

“Of course, Tones, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rhodey said.

:::

The world found out, social media went crazy, and it was the top story on every nationwide broadcast outlet for a week.

Tony and Stephen weathered the media storm. Tony was used to it, Stephen really wanted to shove someone through an interdimensional portal and be done with it.

He was good.

Really.

Only one reporter ended up in the perfect place to do a heart to heart interview with a penguin.

Promise.

:::

Two months after their engagement, they received an invitation to the wedding of Vision and Wanda. T’Challa was hosting the wedding in Wakanda.

Tony turned the invitation in his hands. 

“You seem surprised,” Stephen said, looking up from his bed. They were in the Sanctum that night. They spilt their time between the compound and the Sanctum.

“I am. Wanda and I don’t particularly get along well. Didn’t.”

Stephen pulled Tony onto the bed. “A lot changed after Thanos.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, douchebag,” Stephen said, swatting him. “Look, even if she doesn’t like you, Vision probably wants you there. The world has moved forward.”

“At least in Wakanda the press won’t be there to hound us and take away the moment from them,” Tony mumbled.

“Probably why they decided to have it there.”

“I think we should elope,” Tony said, flipping the invitation back and forth.

“We’d be hunted down and killed by a group of angry superhumans and sorcerers,” Stephen pointed out. “And Pepper would bring you back from the grave to kill you again if you take away the wedding planning from her.”

Tony had the grace to look briefly terrified. “Yup, we can wait.”

Stephen pressed a kiss against Tony’s temple. “So, we’re going?”

“Yeah, I guess we’re going.”

“You’ll have to buy me a new tux. I’m afraid the one I used to wear to galas as a neurosurgeon was torn apart in a fit of rage.”

“I’ll get you three,” Tony said, tossing the invitation aside and pulling Stephen down on top of him.

Stephen laughed, locking the door with a twist of his wrist.

:::

Tony walked around the edge of the grand room, watching the wedding guests mingle. It was a small wedding, much quieter than the one Tony imagined he and Stephen would have. His eyes found his fiancé across the room, talking to Wanda.

He still couldn’t get over the fact that Stephen was his fiancé. 

The two magic users seemed to be in the middle of an in depth conversation, probably about wand movements.

“It’s Levi-O-sa not Levi-o-SA,” Tony said to himself, snorting quietly. “Fucking wizards.”

He kept chuckling to himself, sipping his drink. There was Rogers and Barnes. They lived in Wakanda most of the time, with the blessing of T’Challa. Bruce was talking with Scott and Hope, Natasha and Clint seemed to be having a drinking contest. The Guardians had shown up, Quill always down for a party. Thor and Loki had sent their congratulations to the wedded couple, but hadn’t shown up.

“Vis, buddy,” Tony said, smiling at the android. He wore his human face, which was still weird as hell to Tony.

“Tony Stark,” Vision said, bowing his head to Tony. “Thank you for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Well, maybe if another moon wielding psychopath showed up, or Stephen pulled tentacle monsters into this dimension and needed my help to fix it.”

Vision simply smiled and shook Tony’s hand. “I hear congratulations are in order for you and the doctor as well?”

Tony flushed slightly. “We didn’t want to take attention from you and Wanda.”

“That’s why you didn’t say anything,” Vision said. Tony nodded. 

“I mean, clearly the whole damn world knows about us, but you both deserve not to deal with the press following us.”

“Thus Wakanda,” Vision said, following Tony’s eyes to land on Wanda and Stephen.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll work for me and Steph,” Tony said.

“Most likely not,” Vision agreed, smiling as Wanda and Stephen walked over to them. Wanda looked up at Vision, then turned to face Tony.

They stared at each other for a moment. Tony cleared his throat.

“Uh, congrats, Ms…Wanda. It was beautiful ceremony,” Tony said.

She smiled. It did seem a trifle forced. They would never be friends. Stephen slipped his arm around Tony’s waist and stole a sip of his whiskey.

Wanda tilted her head. “I never figured you’d end up with a magic user,” she said, eyes flicking between Stephen and Tony.

Tony laughed. “You and me both, sweetheart.”

Tony had learned what Wanda had done to Vision in the end. He wondered if he would be strong enough to do kill Stephen if it would save the universe (not that it had mattered in the end). He didn’t think so.

She smiled at him, and extended her hand to him. He looked at her warily, then handed Stephen his drink. He took her hand.

“Thank you, Tony Stark, for everything,” Wanda said simply, eyes flicking to Vision. Vision smiled at her.

“You’re welcome,” Tony said softly. Wanda dropped his hand and slipped into Vision’s arms, the two newlyweds moved off to mingle more.

“Levi-O-sa, huh?” Stephen whispered in his ear.

Tony burst out laughing. “You heard that?”

“I’ll give you a swish and flick,” Stephen said, opening a portal to their bedroom and shoving Tony through. Tony bounced on the bed, grinning up at Stephen as he dropped on top of him.

They figured they wouldn’t be missed.

:::

Stephen had never been to a baseball game, and Tony wanted to fix it.

“Tony, I don’t care about sports. I never did,” Stephen said patiently, watching his fiancé pace around the lab.

“But baseball! America’s past time! Peanuts and crackerjacks and expensive as all get out beer!” Tony stopped pacing in front of Stephen and put his hands on his shoulders. “You never went to any sporting events, did you?”

“No,” Stephen said dryly.

“C’mon, just the one game then. We don’t even have to stay the entire time!”

“Tony, what is this really about?” Stephen asked, covering his hand.

Tony flushed slightly. “We just…we haven’t really had time to ourselves since Wakanda. You’ve been in Kamar-Taj and I’ve been Avenger-ing, and I wouldn’t mind showing you off.”

Stephen smiled. “So you want to show me off at a baseball game?”

Tony nodded. “Or basketball. Hockey? Football’s not going on right now. Uh, tennis? Nah, boring. Um…not a fan of golf unless it’s puttputt…”

Stephen laughed. “Baseball is fine.”

Tony gave him a brilliant smile, pulling him down for a kiss.

The next day they went to a game. Tony made Stephen wear a jersey and hat, and made Stephen laugh when he bought them personalized jerseys. They sat in their seats, watching the game, fingers intertwined throughout. 

When the cameras fell on them during kiss cam, Tony yanked Stephen close and kissed him hard to resounding cheers.

He managed to convince the game operations to give him a copy of it, and saved it as a still photo.

They made it a point to go to at least one game a year after that. Stephen found that he loved the stats of the game, and Tony honestly didn’t care either way. He just loved being with Stephen.

:::

The wedding grew closer, and Tony found himself following Stephen to the Sanctum to get away from the constant questions. He didn’t care. He just wanted to marry Stephen and leave on their honeymoon.

They left the planning to Pepper. Excitement was high for a literal superhero wedding, rivaling the latest royal wedding.

“I do not want that many people at our wedding,” Tony said, sprawled out on the couch while Pepper went over the guest list.

“Then who do you want?”

“I’d be happy with you, Rhodey, Christine, and Happy,” Tony said honestly. “I don’t want it televised.”

“That’s off the table. I shut that down quickly,” Pepper said.

Stephen walked in, dropping a kiss on Pepper’s head. “You are amazing. Maybe I should marry you instead.”

“Hey!” Tony said. 

Stephen laughed and sat on the couch. Tony dropped his head in Stephen’s lap, pouting at him.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Anyway, it’ll be a private ceremony, but we have an agreement that at least one member of the press will be allowed in for photographs. No interviews, and they don’t get to stay for the party.”

“Do you have a journalist in mind?” Stephen asked.

“Just give it to Christine Everhart,” Tony mumbled.

“Oh, someone you’ve slept with,” Stephen said with a laugh.

“To be fair, I’ve slept with a lot of journalists over the years. It was the easiest way to keep tabs on the news.”

“Most people watch the news, Tony, not sleep with it,” Stephen said, grinning down at him.

“I am the news, Strange.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Pepper said. “Anyway, Thor and Loki confirmed they’d be there, with someone they called the Valkyrie. Bruce seemed excited to see her. The Guardians have sent their confirmations and Quill wants to be your DJ. He says he’ll do it for more food for them to take back into space. King T’Challa and Shuri will be there.”

“T’Challa’s officiating, right?” Tony asked, head still in Stephen’s lap.

“Yes, he is,” Pepper said with a smile. “He said he’s honored. Wanda and Vision, Scott and Hope. Peter and May. Peter wanted to know if his friend Ned could come?”

“Sure thing,” Tony said, waving his hand. Stephen twisted his own hands, blue butterflies sparking to existence around them. One landed on Tony’s nose, wings fluttering. Tony laughed, wrinkling his nose.

Pepper smiled at them, holding her hand out as another butterfly landed on her palm.

“Steve and Barnes?” Tony asked.

“They’ve confirmed. Both seemed surprised to receive an invitation,” Pepper said.

Tony shrugged, watching the butterfly lift into the air. “They were part of the fight with Thanos, and Steve was my friend once. Who knows, maybe one day we’ll be friends again.”

“That’s very mature, Tony,” Pepper said proudly.

“Yeah, it only took me over fifty years to get there. It’s fine.”

Stephen laughed, stroking Tony’s cheek. 

“So, it’ll be the superhero wedding of the century then?” Tony asked, leaning into Stephen’s touch.

“Try the millennium and we’re getting there,” Pepper said. 

Tony smiled up at Stephen. “Good. I can’t wait.”

Stephen smiled back. “Neither can I.”

:::

Tony stood in front of the mirror, eyes locked on Stephen behind him.

“Wong is never going to wear a tux,” Stephen said, sprawled out on Tony’s bed. Tony hummed, eyes running over Stephen’s bare chest.

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Stephen asked wryly, propping himself up. It gave Tony a nice view of the good doctor’s abs.

“Huh?” Tony asked.

Stephen rolled his eyes. He sat up, half posing a bit for Tony. Tony swallowed, finally turning and moving towards the bed.

“What were we talking about?”

“My eyes are up here, Stark,” Stephen said.

“Yeah,” Tony said, grinning at Stephen and dropping his eyes back to Stephen’s chest. Stephen preened a little under Tony’s gaze. He loved that Tony loved his body so much.

Stephen grabbed Tony’s wrist and yanked him onto the bed.

“I was talking about what we’re wearing to the wedding.”

“Clothing,” Tony said, resting his head over Stephen’s heart. “Unless you wanna get hitched on a nudie beach.”

Stephen laughed, his laughter making his chest vibrate under Tony’s head.

“Maybe not,” Stephen said. “Only I get to see you naked from here on out.”

“I like that plan. Let’s get naked now,” Tony said.

Stephen ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging lightly on the strands. “After we talk about what we’re wearing.”

“Lame,” Tony said.

“I just want to know if you’re okay with me wearing my robes, and the Cloak,” Stephen said. Tony propped his chin on Stephen’s chest, looking at him.

“Stephen, if you want to get married in old band shirts and blue jeans I’d be just as happy with that. If you want to look resplendent in your LARP-ing robes, that’s fine. You’re sexy no matter what you’re wearing.”

Stephen pulled Tony up his body and kissed him, rolling them without breaking the kiss to put Tony under him. Tony grinned into the kiss, biting at Stephen’s lips.

“Glad that’s decided,” Stephen said, hands working up Tony’s shirt. “Now…about getting naked.”

Tony couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough.

:::

The wedding would be held in the Avengers Tower. Though it wasn’t their main base and hadn’t been for years, it was kept as a symbol in the city. Decorators transformed the open balcony, and it became a mix of magic and technology.

They ran a rehearsal, T’Challa leading them through their vows. They had both decided on writing their own vows for the actual ceremony.

Pepper and Rhodey stood at Tony’s side, with Christine and Wong at Stephen’s. They were all staying at the tower that night as their guests filtered in.

That night, Tony and Stephen lay curled together on their bed, legs tangled together.

“Tomorrow,” Stephen whispered into Tony’s hair.

Tony smiled, kissing Stephen’s collarbone. “Last chance to open a portal to Vegas and get married by Elvis.”

“Absolutely not,” Stephen said firmly.

“Killjoy.”

Stephen ran his hand down Tony’s spine, smirking at the goosebumps that rose in his hand’s wake.

“You keep that up we’re going to be very tired for our big day tomorrow,” Tony warned teasingly.

“Well, I’d hate to deprive you of your daily dose of that sludge you call coffee,” Stephen whispered, dragging his lips over Tony’s jaw and down his neck.

“Oh my God, you’re going to give me a hickey the night before we get married,” Tony moaned, arching into Stephen’s body as the taller man sucked a mark on Tony’s neck.

“Why yes, I am,” Stephen whispered, goatee rubbing against Tony’s inflamed skin. “Right where everyone can see it and know what I did to you.”

“Scandalous!” Tony groaned, tipping his head back to give Stephen easier access. “And here I thought the bride wasn’t supposed to see the groom the night before.”

Stephen snorted, biting gently at Tony’s neck. “And what a beautiful bride you are.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Wait til you see the lingerie I got for the wedding night.”

Stephen stared at him, pupils blown wide.

“Seriously?” he asked breathlessly.

Tony just winked at him.

“And suddenly that portal to Vegas seems a lot more inviting.”

Tony’s laugh turned into a moan and Stephen rained kisses down his body. They would both need a healthy dose of coffee the next day.

:::

Pepper helped Rhodey adjust his tie, glancing at Tony fidgeting in his chair with a smile. She had scolded both of them for the very obvious hickey on Tony’s neck, right where it couldn’t be hidden by his suit. Neither Tony nor Stephen were very repentant about it.

Christine and Wong had whisked Stephen away, the Cloak darting around them.

“Tony, you can’t be nervous,” Rhodey said, thanking Pepper with a smile.

Tony glanced up, smiling. “Nah. Just impatient.”

“Well, we’re about ready,” Pepper said, pulling Tony to his feet. She looked over him with a critical eye. He wore a very expensive dark red suit with a blue waistcoat that matched Stephen’s robes. He turned, arms held out so Pepper could look over him.

“Well, do I pass inspection, boss?” he asked.

“You look wonderful,” she said, going up on her toes and kissing his cheek. He hugged her to him tightly.

“Tony, you’re going to wrinkle that very nice suit, let me go!” she said with a laugh. He released her, smiling down at her.

“Thank you, Pepper. For everything,” he said.

“Don’t. You’re going to make me cry early,” she said.

He laughed, grinning at Rhodey in his blue suit. Rhodey smiled at him, arms crossed over his chest. Pepper wore a gold dress, hair pinned up in an elaborate bun.

They walked out of the room, meeting the others in the entryway to the open balcony. Tony craned his head to look out over the crowd. It was the people who had saved the universe with him, fought beside him and sometimes against him, everyone wearing their best and chatting happily.

“You did that,” Stephen whispered in his ear. Tony jumped, turning to face him.

Stephen wore his best robes, dark blue and clinging to his chest. Tony’s eyes ran down the many belts, half rolling his eyes (those belts would be a pain in the ass that night). Stephen’s boots shone and the Cloak fluttered around him, waving its collar at Tony and positively wiggling in excitement. 

“Did what?” Tony asked, dragging his eyes back to Stephen’s face. He resisted the urge to brush those wayward strands of hair back from his forehead. Barely.

“Brought them all together,” Stephen said. He leaned down to kiss Tony only to hit a glowing mandala. 

“No kissing until you’re married,” Wong said sternly, hands held out in front of him.

“Have you seen him?” Stephen asked, gesturing to Tony. His stomach fluttered when he realized that Tony was wearing his colors.

Christine laughed, stepping up to Stephen in her dark blue dress. “Yes, he’s very pretty, but you have to wait.”

“You all suck,” Tony said. “I told you Vegas was a better option.”

“I would’ve had to kill you both,” Pepper said, poking Tony in the chest. He grinned at her.

“Nice hickey,” Wong said to Tony. Rhodey snickered.

“Are we ready?” Pepper asked.

“More than ready,” Stephen said, eyes locked back on Tony. Tony smiled up at him.

“Let’s get this wagon train a rolling,” he said.

Rhodey held his arm out to Christine. Smiling, she rested her hand on the crook of his elbow and they turned to walk out onto the balcony. Together, they walked through the glass door, the guests getting to their feet.

Wong offered Pepper his arm and she smiled at him, both of them resplendent in their gold outfits.

Stephen and Tony stood shoulder to shoulder, watching as Rhodey and Christine reached T’Challa. Rhodey kissed her hand and went to stand on Tony’s side of the aisle, while Christine stood on Stephen’s side. Wong and Pepper joined them, everyone turning to face the door.

Tony held his hand out to Stephen, smiling softly at him. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Stephen said simply, putting his hand in Tony’s. They had decided early on they would walk down the aisle together, as equals.

The world fell away as they walked past their guests, the Cloak waving at Peter as they passed. 

They reached T’Challa and stood before him. The King of Wakanda smiled at them, looking out over the crowd.

“Please be seated,” T’Challa said. Tony crossed his legs and sat on the floor, looking up at T’Challa with an expectant gaze.

“Not you, you ass,” Stephen said, dragging Tony back to his feet as the crowd laughed.

Tony smirked and blew him a kiss. T’Challa rolled his eyes. 

“Now that that’s settled,” he muttered. 

“Sorry,” Tony said.

“No you’re not,” Pepper and Rhodey said together.

T’Challa just smiled. “As I was saying. What do you say when you are asked to officiate the marriage of two men who have saved this universe, and many others? It has not been an easy journey, for either of them. Their lives have been filled with great hardship and pain to reach this point. But also great joy, for it was those hardships, many of which we have been a part of, that brought them together. Because of the actions of these two men, of Doctor Stephen Strange doing what was necessary for Tony Stark to snap his fingers, we are all here today to see these two joined together in love.

“So, I will start this,” T’Challa said, looking between the two men, “because I do not believe I have ever had the opportunity before. Thank you. Both of you.”

“You’re making me blush, your majesty,” Tony murmured. Stephen squeezed his hand.

T’Challa rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to draw this out. If I know Tony Stark, he’s very impatient to kiss this man. They wrote their own vows, and I turn the floor over to them. Tony, please.”

Tony took a deep breath looked up at Stephen. “I hated you when we first met. You stepped out of that portal all dramatic and wizard-y and gave me what was probably the single worst news of my life. Then we fought side by side, and I still thought you were an egotistical dick, but then I thought, ‘oh my God, this is what Pepper’s been dealing with for years.’” He winked at Pepper. She just laughed at him.

Tony turned his attention back to Stephen. “Then we were on that ship and me and kid saved your ass, and Titan and we all know what happened there. You gave up the stone for me, your life for me, and I hated you then. I understood, later, and then you and all the others were back and I couldn’t hate you and those damn cheekbones. I couldn’t do much of anything, honestly. I wished I had died, I wanted to die. I was confused, nightmares and reality merging. I hadn’t had a full nights rest since before I was kidnapped in Afghanistan all those years ago.”

Tony took another deep breath. He could hear the weighted silence of the gathered heroes. Many never knew how bad off Tony had been. Steve Rogers looked at his hands, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

“And then at a party two years ago, you chased away the constant pain I’d been in and I could sleep. It was…I still don’t have the words for it. Somehow, I don’t know when it happened, you became my other half. Stephen Strange, you became my reason for living.”

Tony was aware of people sniffing in the crowd, and he was totally not about to start crying himself. Stephen smiled, brushing a tear off Tony’s cheek.

“So, Stephen Vincent Strange, I love you. You make me a better person. I have to catch my breath every time I look at you. I have to remind myself that this is real, and that you love me as I love you. I choose you over all others, in this universe and whatever dimension you take us to.”

Rhodey passed him a ring and a thin bracelet. Tony slid the bracelet over Stephen’s wrist, locking it into place with the one he’d made him a year earlier. The miniature arc reactor in the bracelet hummed to life, light sparking across the metal. Tony’s hands shook as he slipped the ring onto Stephen’s finger.

“With this ring, and bracelet, I give you my heart, my soul, and my love. For eternity.”

T’Challa swallowed, visibly moved. He turned to Stephen. “Doctor Strange, your vows.”

Stephen nodded, looking down at Tony. “To be frank, I hated you as well. I guess I saw more of myself in you than I liked. You saved me on that ship, and then you saved me again when you saved everyone. But I loved you before that. I fell in love with you on Titan, when I looked into fourteen million six hundred and five futures and in every single one, you never gave up. You died, over and over again, for Peter, for Pepper, for me, for the world.

“It amazed me, how utterly selfless you were. I watched your death, I watched you fight, I watched as you tried, and failed, and tried again. Fourteen million futures, and in only one did you live. By the time I reached that future, I was hopelessly in love with you. When I died, you were the only thing that mattered to me. You had to live, and you did. And then you won, and you brought joy to countless beings.

“You brought Loki back to his brother, and Gamora back to her family, and even Vision back. Those of us who had vanished into the Soul Stone were back, and even those who died terrible deaths…you reversed it. You made so many people happy, and yet I watched as you fell away. You were fading, and it seemed that no one was able to stop you. At first it was selfish of me. I just wanted to be near you. I felt that I knew you so well after what I had seen, but it wasn’t fair to you because you barely knew me.”

Stephen brushed Tony’s cheek with his knuckles. “And then you kissed me, and I knew I was never leaving your orbit. I love you, the spark that’s inside you, and I’m so honored to be able to see it every day. I vow to carry you, and let you carry me, into whatever the future may hold.”

He opened his hand and a ring shimmered into existence. “Born from the heart of a dying planet, forged in the depths of the multiverse, imbued with my love for you, this ring symbolizes all that we are and will ever be.”

Stephen slipped it onto Tony’s finger. Tony gasped as warmth spread across him as the ring slid home. He stared at it, marveling at its constantly changing colors.

“So that’s what you’ve doing when you go dimension hopping,” Tony said with a laugh.

Stephen smiled, taking both of Tony’s hands in his. “I wanted the ring to be as unique as you.”

T’Challa smiled at them. “I’m not going to ask if anyone is against this marriage, because no one wants to end up in Antarctica thanks to the good doctor here. So, Stephen Vincent Strange, do you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your wedded partner, through good times and bad, sickness and health, through this life unto eternity?”

“I do,” Stephen said softly. Tony beamed at him.

“And do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Stephen Vincent Strange to be your wedded partner, in good times and bad, sickness and health, through this life unto eternity?”

“You bet your ass I do,” Tony said. “Can we kiss now?”

T’Challa laughed. “I declare you wedded, you may kiss.”

“Thank fuck,” Tony said, yanking Stephen’s head down to his. They kissed, the crowd surging to their feet and applauding as the Cloak wrapped around both men.

Tony pulled back, resting his forehead against Stephen’s for a moment. He looked at the gathered crowd, his friends.

“And now for the real reason you’re all here, free food and booze!”

“Yeah! Booze!” Peter yelled.

“Not for you, kid,” Tony said, pointing at him. 

“Aw, Mr. Stark!”

“That’s Mr. Stark-Strange,” Tony said, grinning like a fool. Peter launched himself at Tony, wrapping both men in a tight hug.

As they moved into the reception area, Christine Everhart packed up her gear. She looked at Tony.

“Well, you seem disgustingly happy,” she said.

“I am,” Tony said honestly.

She nodded. “That’s all I need, Mr. Stark-Strange,” she said.

Tony nodded, and walked into the hall.

:::

“And now, ladies, gentlemen, gods, and aliens,” Peter Quill said, “It’s time for them to have their first dance. Tony requested this song specifically, and no, it’s not ‘Iron Man’ or ‘The Wizard,’ no matter how much I tried to convince him.”

Tony held his hand out to Stephen and they moved onto the dance floor. Stephen’s arms moved around Tony, and Tony’s hand rested on his hip. Stephen smiled when the familiar strains of ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ started.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” Tony whispered, eyes locked on Stephen’s. 

“Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,” Stephen sang back quietly, squeezing Tony’s hand. They never looked away from each other, singing what had become their song to each other.

“In other words,” Tony whispered as the song drew to a close, resting his forehead against Stephen’s.

“I love you,” they said together. Stephen gave Tony a mischievous smirk and dipped him back, swallowing Tony’s surprised yelp with a deep kiss. Tony laughed, clinging to Stephen’s shoulders.

“Get a room,” Peter yelled.

“You’re grounded,” Tony said.

Stephen laughed when May whacked her nephew over the head. He pulled Tony to the side as the others converged on the dance floor. Tony rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder, thumb playing with the ring on his hand.

He gently pulled the ring off Stephen’s finger and pulled the chain from around his neck. Stephen watched with a smile as Tony added the wedding ring to the chain, listening to it clink against the engagement ring. Stephen bowed his head so Tony could put it back on him, the rings coming to rest where the Eye of Agamotto had once hung.

Stephen fingered the rings, looking at Tony. “Feels right.”

Tony rested his hand over Stephen’s heart. “It does.”

Stephen pulled him close, kissing him again.

“Think they’ll miss us if we get an early start to our honeymoon?” Stephen whispered against his lips, slipping his sling ring onto his fingers.

Tony grinned against Stephen’s mouth.

“Who cares?”

Laughing, Stephen opened a portal and pulled Tony through, into a joyful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the baseball thing was pure self indulgence because I work for a minor league team as a camera op, but I despise the kiss cam with a burning passion.  
> I'm planning a third part, Ecstasy, focusing on the NSFW bits of their relationship. Because they need sexy times.
> 
> comments and kudos are love and motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> This got way longer than I anticipated so I split it into two parts. Next part should be up in the next couple of days.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love (and motivation to keep this train a rollin')
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/golden_asp)


End file.
